19 Years Between
by sewerwalking
Summary: After Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  Obvious Spoiler Warning then. [between last chapter and epilogue]


**A/N: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was probably one of the greatest books of all times, but I must say, I felt a bit gypped with some of it. I felt as though we have missed 19 years that were crucial to any witch, wizard, or muggle life. So here is what I think has happened between those 19 years. I do apologize for any contradictions, but remember, I am not JKR; just an innocent reader, trying to cope with the fact that the series is over. Enjoy...  
**

"So wait…you died and came back to life?" Ron asked confusedly as he sat in the chair opposite Harry.

"Well…err…I wasn't exactly 'dead,' Dumbledore said. I was…I don't know what I was, but Dumbledore was most certain I wasn't dead." Harry said a little puzzled as well about the question he was just faced with.

"I think," Hermione began slowly, "You were dead, but it was only because the Horcrux inside of you was dead. But you yourself were alive. In theory you died, but didn't."

"Now that makes much more sense." Ron said sarcastically.

"Well it's a better answer than you have!" Hermione retorted.

Ron crouched down in his seat a bit, slightly annoyed.

The three sat in silence for a little bit, trying to comprehend all the events of the evening. Harry finally spoke and said, "He is really dead isn't he? The wizarding world is really at peace now."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Ron said scooting back up in his seat showing his interest in the subject.

"And all those that he killed and his followers had killed are avenged aren't they?" said Harry, slightly addressing this to Ron.

"Yeah…" said Ron quietly as he remembered seeing Fred die by the hands of a Death Eater.

Hermione took Ron's hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. She said softly, "It'll be okay."

"Yeah…I know…" Ron said as his eyes became glazed over with tears.

Harry sat there, feeling quite bad about bring up Fred's death. He knew that there was really nothing they could have done, but he also knew that it was slightly his fault.

Everyone that had died tonight and throughout the entire time Voldemort was alive, had died because of him. Even the Death Eaters he killed. All of them died to either protect him or to kill him.

_But now he is dead_, Harry thought. _He can't kill anyone anymore and I won't feel like I killed them._

"Harry….Harry….Harry." Hermione said quietly.

Harry opened his eyes that he never realized he had shut and saw both Hermione and Ron looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine…I'm fine." Harry stated quickly.

"Harry," Ron said, "It's not your fault."

"What?"

"That Fred died. That Lupin and Tonks and Snape died. You didn't do it, don't blame yourself mate." Ron said, winching as he said Fred's name.

"I know, but…" Harry stopped and looked away from them and at Dumbledore's portrait. He stared in the blue eyes that looked back at him and continued, "I can't help believing that it is my fault.

"If I had given myself to Voldemort sooner than I did, not all those people would have died. Fred and George would be able to continue running their shop as a team. Lupin and Tonks could have actually raised Teddy, so he wouldn't be raised without parents. And Snape…Snape could truly be a headmaster people loved."

"Yes Harry, you are right." Dumbledore said to Harry who was still looking into his eyes, "But you did not know that you were to sacrifice yourself to save everyone else. You had not learned that until it was too late for most of them."

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "I know, yet still….I feel as if it was I who killed them."

"But it wasn't, Harry." Dumbledore said, "You mustn't blame yourself for the acts of Tom Riddle. You have done what almost no man, not even I, has done."

Harry opened his eyes and asked, "What?"

"Willingly given yourself to Voldemort to help save the lives of others. Harry, you didn't fight back. You just let him try and kill you. Most men, including myself, would try to kill him first. But you, Harry, you knew what you had to do. And unlike the others, you did it. Yes, you may have feared it, but you could not stand watching the people you loved die." Dumbledore said wisely.

This made Harry feel somewhat better, but it did not change the fact that so many were dead.

"Harry," Hermione said quietly, "Why don't we go back? So you aren't dwelling on it too much…"

"Yeah, mate," Ron said, "If you go back to the Great Hall, there are more people there to help distract you and not keep you thinking about it."

"Yeah…okay." Harry said, still thinking.

Getting up to leave Ron reached for the door, but as soon as he opened it a very familiar voice came from behind the trio.

"Potter."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and saw that a new portrait had appeared on the wall with the other headmasters. It was Snape.

"Snape." Harry said with, for the first time, excitement.

"May I please have a word with you alone?" Snape said glancing at Ron and Hermione at the door.

"Oh…yes…" Hermione said walking out, dragging Ron by the hand who was slightly taken aback by the unusual politeness of his former professor.

Harry walked over toward the portrait that now hung next to Dumbledore's. He was quite unsure what to say, for he knew that Snape did not like nor love him, but he did his mother and that was the only reason he ever protected him.

"Sit down. I wish to explain a few things." Snape said, but not as rude as he could have done so.

Harry pulled a chair over near the portrait and sat down, quite interested in hearing Snape's explanation of the things that had occurred both in the past and present.

"Now Potter," Snape said in a very serious tone, "I know that you saw what I thought of your mother. And I must say that I did lover her and I still do."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Why was Snape telling him all this, especially because it was his mother?

"But you must also realize that just because you were James' son does not mean I did not feel as though you were my own son."

Harry quickly looked up from his feet in which he had been staring at.

"What?" he said more surprised then ever.

"You were practically my own son, Potter. Lily and I had grown up together and I felt closer to her than I had to anyone ever before. A few nights before your parents were killed, Potter, Lily sent me an owl asking to meet her alone at the Hog's Head.

"I met her there, along with you, but no James. She said that even though I had joined the Death Eaters, she knew I was pure at heart. She said that she knew my act of me calling her a mudblood was not intentional and she finally forgave me for it. But also she told me another thing. She told me she loved me. However, this is not the kind of love I had wished for; it was only friendship love. She knew how much I cared for her, but she wanted to make sure I knew how much she cared for me.

"She said she would do anything for me and wished that James and I would overcome our differences. I told her that it would certainly not be easy, but if it meant rekindling a friendship I thought I had lost forever, I would. Then she asked me something I could not say no to. She said that she knew you were in grave danger, as well as her and James. She said that she knew I knew but she did not wish to know the Dark Lord's plan at all. No, she only wished I do one thing for her."

At this, Snape stopped and took a breath.

"Do you know what this was, Harry?" asked Dumbledore who, all this time pretended to be sleeping, opened his eyes and looked at Harry.

Harry was taken aback, but shook his head no.

"She asked me to take care of you if something were to become of her and James." Snape said, "And as you know, they were murdered. What you don't know, however, is that I made an unbreakable vow with your mother that night, Potter. IT was that I would protect you as best I could. And love you as if you were my own son. Your mother told me that night that she had wished to name you Severus Harry, but said she was too worried to mention it to James and instead she decided on the name you bear now." Snape took another breath and continued.

"Now with all that said, you now know that I have loved you even though you have thought I hated you. The unbreakable vow is proof of that. Before you ask, I loved you because Lily had asked me to and I could never betray her again. Never. And now I say these words to honor your mother as well as your father – I loved you Harry Potter, my unofficial son."

Harry just sat there unsure of how to properly respond. He knew Snape meant what he said and not just because he loved his mother, but he had truly grown to love him.

Finally regaining his ability to speak, Harry said, "I only wish you had told me all this sooner."

Snape sighed and replied, "If I had, the Dark Lord never would have trusted me. It had to be this way. I'm sorry, Harry."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, "I know this is a lot to process, but you do believe all that Severus has told you, don't you?"

Not really even thinking about it Harry replied, "Of course."

How could he not? Snape had no reason to lie to Harry now, and he had just poured his heart out to him. He believed Snape with all his heart.

"I just have on question, Professor." Harry said to Snape.

"Please, Harry, call me Severus." Snape said in the same tone as he had once spoken to Lily in.

"Uhm…" Harry began uncomfortably, "Severus…why did you not tell me this through your memories like you had with all the other things?"

"I wished to explain it to you myself. To make sure you understood. To make sure you knew the extent of my love to you." Snape said smiling a true smile for the first time in Harry's life.

"Thank you," said Harry, "Thank you for everything. And I'm sure my mum thanks you and my dad too."

Snape smiled again and bowed his head slightly.

"You should go. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are probably worried about you." Snape said.

Harry got up and walked towards the door. He stopped after he opened it and turned back towards Dumbledore and Snape's portraits. He said, "I love you too Severus, my unofficial father."

Smiling, Harry turned away and walked out the door. As he closed it he swore he heard Dumbledore say to a crying Snape, "See Severus, people do change."

**A/N: So there is chapter one. I do hope you have liked it. Please, leave any feedback, but don't be too crucial. Like I said before, I'm not JKR and I do hope you don't expect me to mimic her writing style exactly. Thank you for reading this much of my story and look-out for new chapters in the future.**


End file.
